


KuroTsuki R18 Week Fics

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Costumes, KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School nurse Tsukki rides teacher Kuroo, Sex in classroom, Sex in elevator, Stockings, Strawberries, Vibrators, Wrist Cuffs, bartender kuroo, drugged Tsukki, sex against the brick walls of an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: All my fics for KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017 starting 11/10 - 11/17.





	1. Spitfire Sting

**Author's Note:**

> 11/10 Apron | Aphrodisiac | Against the wall  
> 11/11 Beach | Balcony | Breakfast | Bite Marks  
> 11/12 Car | Candy | Cuffs | Classroom  
> 11/13 Desk | Dawn | Dressing Room  
> 11/14 Elevator | Free Prompt  
> 11/15 Floor | Furniture | Frustration  
> 11/16 Gold | Garter | Game | Glasses  
> 11/17 Happy Birthday Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo recognized the man as soon as he cleared the crowd. It wasn’t everyday that he’d see just anyone with those moonlight curls. Standing in front of him was Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno High School. His sweat drenched face, scarlet skin, and glassy eyes loomed with a taunting memory. Kuroo could feel his blood simmer, hear his heart clamor. Kuroo could smell the pain, taste the regret. This was a true Spitfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 01 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017.  
> Includes drugged Tsukki and Bartender Kuroo and a recurring night reference.
> 
> 11/10 Apron | Aphrodisiac | Against the wall  
> 

Spitfire Sting. That was the code for someone stirring trouble at the bar. It wasn’t used often. Kuroo had only heard it once since he started working here a little over a year ago. Even then, someone else had taken care of it. Someone more capable of handling those kind of situations and people because Kuroo’s talent was to provoke, not calm. If anything, _he’d_ be the Spitfire Sting.

So he was more agitated than thrilled when the new bartender pulled him minutes away from the end of his shift for the code. Someone had smashed a glass cup on the table. Kuroo couldn’t exactly ignore the plead for help either. He was the most senior employee for the night and the manager had left to run an errand. Oh why couldn’t it have happened after he’d left? Why couldn’t it just have not happened?

The night wasn’t particularly crowded or rowdy. Well, maybe because it was a Thursday. But that was all the more reason Kuroo didn’t like Thursdays. It wasn’t a day of celebration. Most customers came to vent because Friday would be one day too much to carry those stress. Some Fridays meant deadlines. Some meant meetings. Some meant testing. But that’s why Friday crowds weren’t bad. People came to celebrate, to fix the aftermath, to sulk, not to cause trouble. Today had to be a Thursday.

Kuroo recognized the man as soon as he cleared the crowd. It wasn’t everyday that he’d see just anyone with those moonlight curls. Standing in front of him was Tsukishima Kei from Karasuno High School. His sweat drenched face, scarlet skin, and glassy eyes loomed with a taunting memory. Kuroo could feel his blood simmer, hear his heart clamor. Kuroo could smell the pain, taste the regret. This was a true Spitfire.

Tsukishima had the smashed cup pointed at the two girls sitting down at the booth, his knuckles white from gripping too tight, his hand visibly shaking. One of the girls was wet from the purple drink. Except they didn’t serve any purple drinks in this bar. Kuroo studied Tsukishima, his expression so distorted from anger it made Kuroo’s stomach turn and something in his heart clenched. This happened sometimes too, where customers snuck strange substances into drinks. To be this enraged, Kuroo wondered if Tsukishima had experienced it before.

Kuroo reached for Tsukishima’s hand, gripping hard to win over the resistance, and redirected Tsukishima’s attention to him. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Kuroo said when he caught Tsukishima’s eyes, a chasm of golden embers. “With me.”

With the drugs kicking in, Tsukishima surrendered the glass and resigned himself into Kuroo’s arms. His body was still fragile as ever when Kuroo carried him out to the back alley.

“Who’d expect...” Tsukishima’s words were barely audible.

“Not me,” Kuroo retorted.

Tsukishima regretted every second of it. Walking into that bar was the first mistake. Talking to them was the second. Consuming the drink was the third. A smashed glass was the only thing he managed before he lost all the strength in his body.

“The fuck …you doing?” Tsukishima hissed when the older man propped him on a chair against the brick wall, the coarse texture scraping him through his white button down.

“You have a hard-on.” Kuroo’s voice was rough, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Not just his voice, even his actions. He practically shoved Tsukishima down, causing the latter’s head to slam against the wall. Maybe because he hadn’t realized how many buttons were undone on Tsukishima’s shirt, hadn’t grasped how much his bare chest was exposed, how messed up he was. Maybe because this was the look he couldn’t draw out on that night. And god, he was so fucking mad because at the same time, he couldn’t help feeling so fucking turned on.

Tsukishima groaned when Kuroo loosened his belt and unzipped his pants, the slight brush of his hand against his cock sent more tingles than Tsukishima’s used to handling. Fuck the drugs. Fuck Kuroo…Tsukishima laughed to himself. How he wished he could again.

“Hey.” Tsukishima’s voice was breathy as he spoke. “I can’t move.” He couldn’t lift a single finger, couldn’t move his legs, but he could feel. Feel the throbbing, feel the heat simmering from his stomach up his spine. He could feel the cold breeze against his chest, could feel the hot gaze Kuroo’s jagged black hair couldn’t hide. “Hey.”

“I have a name,” Kuroo said tersely, adjusting his apron as he stepped back, hoping it hid his growing erection. For once, he was glad he wore this tattered brown cloth. It helped that the alley was unlit in this dark night.

“Thought we were both nameless here,” Tsukishima bit back, sounding more hurt than intended. His words were tied to moments both had tried to forget.

“You know it’s not like that.” Kuroo’s voice now softened, the regret he tasted earlier now drenched his words.

“Funny you say that, because I don’t.” Tsukishima could feel the emotions welling in his heart as the night replayed itself in his head. “I don’t.”

Kuroo shook his head, finally stepping close enough to touch Tsukishima again. “It wasn’t—I, I didn’t--”

“It wasn’t just out of pity,” Tsukishima cut in. Kuroo’s touch was so painfully soft tonight, it hurt. How different it was before the game. How different it was that night. _Don’t carry that regret-filled tenderness around me._

“What?”

“That day, in the locker after nationals...” Tsukishima held Kuroo’s gaze, clutching desperately to that golden ring that hung deep inside his eyes. “I didn’t do it out of pity. If that’s what you think.”

Kuroo’s hand trembled against Tsukishima’s skin before he broke the contact. “You’re not in your right mind.”

“You’re right, Kuroo.” Tsukishima chuckled, the taunting amusement hung heavily in the night until his voice broke into a plea. “So help me.”

The words clung unbearably into the night and Kuroo found his hands on Tsukishima, thumbing over the younger man’s erection, dripping and throbbing. Tsukishima hissed at the contact, his head lolling to the side, eyes barely opening. It was torturing.

“Hey, you okay?” Kuroo asked as he stroked Tsukishima’s cock.

“I have a name.” Tsukishima said, his voice hitching and eyes squeezing shut when Kuroo tightened his grip.

“Tsukki.” Kuroo gripped him again, causing Tsukishima to wince and groan. “Are you almost--”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo picked up the speed, stroking and massaging Tsukishima until he spilled the thick white on his apron, making his own reaction throb in pain.

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima’s voice was a silky breath that sent goosebumps rushing throughout Kuroo’s body. He’s only truly heard this voice that night in the locker. Other times were his mind’s rendition of its velvet caress as he jerked off on nights that momentary interaction so filled with passion, hate, frustration, and madness chained him down. “I feel weird…”

Tsukishima was still hard. His thickness still throbbing in Kuroo’s hand. He could feel the strength slowly returning to his hands and he reached over to touch Kuroo, who was now leaning into him with one hand against the wall for support. His hair was almost as wet as that night, the sweat glistening in Tsukishima’s hand when Kuroo pulled away to look at him. His eyes were muddled, eyebrows pleading for help. It was torturing to look at him.

“Leave me, Kuroo,” Tsukishima whispered. “The drug will wear out.” He caressed Kuroo’s face, tracing his jaw line, grazing his lips. It had been 5 years since that night, but he remembered every touch like it was yesterday. Kuroo hadn’t changed. Nor had Tsukishima. “Leave me, or I’ll kiss you.”  
“You cried that night…” Kuroo’s voice was barely audible as he took off Tsukishima’s glasses to kiss his lashes. He couldn’t kiss there last time.

“I did.”

“Why?”

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo in for a lingering kiss, savoring the taste he’d craved for too long. “Because that was all I could do.”

Kuroo didn’t resist, returning his kisses more deeply, letting his tongue explore that mouthful of desire, drinking in the moans as he stroked Tsukishima’s hardness. It didn’t take long after for Tsukishima to find Kuroo’s erection hidden behind the apron. The contact of Tsukishima’s slender fingers sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine, driving him insane as he sought for more. He rolled his hip into Tsukishima and rubbed their cocks together, the raw friction causing Tsukishima to come again.

“Kuroo, wai--” Tsukishima started to say before Kuroo pulled him off the chair and turned him around, pressing him up against the wall and inserting his cock between Tsukishima’s legs as his pants fell down.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Kuroo breathed as he squeezed Tsukishima’s thighs and rubbed his cock up against the other, slow and steady until his rhythm broke as the pleasurable sensation clogged his sanity and he was just thrusting for more. More friction, more silky moans, more contact. Just _more_ until their hot cum stained the wall.

Kuroo undid the remaining button of Tsukishima’s shirt, letting it slide down to expose his shoulders and back that now glistened in sweat. He dipped his head to swipe his tongue across Tsukishima’s nape, taking in the taste. Kuroo ran one hand up the younger man’s abdomen, tracing the ribcage before thumbing his already hardened nipples. Tsukishima moaned at the contact before arching his back as Kuroo’s tongue met the center of his back, drawing a wet line up his spine to his neck. Then, an opened mouth kiss on his nape followed with marking trails as he sucked on the flesh.

“In me…” Tsukishima breathed and, having gained control of his body back, grounded himself against Kuroo’s hard cock. “Kuroo…”

“There’s no lube,” Kuroo grunted, wanting to enter Tsukishima just as much.

“I’m drugged up…doesn’t matter.” Tsukishima turned around to look at Kuroo, eyes needy, face drenched in sweat and lust, his mouth wet and agape. How Kuroo wanted to mess him up more.

Kuroo leaned over to kiss him again, melting into his mouth, scooping the saliva that dripped down Tsukishima’s chin into his hand as he prepared to enter him. One finger. Two fingers. Did the drug really make it easier?  
“How often do you touch here?” Kuroo asked as he slipped the third finger in almost too easily.

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima responded noncommittally, focusing more on Kuroo’s kisses and fingers. “Too often. Not enough. I don’t know.”

“I’m entering.”

It was the first time Tsukishima moaned so loudly into the night, it bordered screaming. His body still remembered Kuroo’s shape, welcoming him in warmly. Kuroo was so thick in him, so lovingly thick as he filled Tsukishima up. The sweet sensation he hadn’t felt since that night in high school ambushed him and he couldn’t think about anything else besides Kuroo.

“More…” Tsukishima repeatedly chanted into Kuroo’s mouth. He felt so good inside Tsukishima, the melting sensation overtaking him and he just couldn’t help but thrust more into the younger man. It was a feeling he couldn’t find anywhere else but that night in the locker room. It was hard to believe that they were having sex again.

Kuroo lifted Tsukishima up, pumping into him desperately, filling him up with all those nights Kuroo had dreamed of embracing him again. Tsukishima returned the craving, clamping to Kuroo as close as possibly, as tight as possible so that he wouldn’t be able to leave ever again.

The drug didn’t wear off even after another two times, but they were worn and Tsukishima’s skin was bleeding from the rough wall and the bar was going to be closing. Kuroo covered Tsukishima’s naked body with his apron as he carried him to his car.

“I’m taking you home with me,” Kuroo said. “I’ll finish you off there.”

Tsukishima laughed weakly. “You’re gonna blow me?”

“Obviously.”

“This isn’t going to be like that night, is it Kuroo?” It was more a plea than a question.

“No, not this time, Tsukki,” Kuroo promised.

“You know I like you right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misused apron, but I think it's fine. Honestly, I had too many different turnouts for these three prompts, but randomly settled for this one because I wrote about the aftermath of the Nationals game for the KuroTsuki Exchange 2017 that ends 11/10.
> 
> Good news for those who wants a continuation, there will be for Day 02. It might end after that though. I don't think Day 03's prompts will make much sense with this...but who knows.
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed. Now to get started on the next prompt bc work decided to have me go in all week next week. Like...why????


	2. Spitfire Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo, you’re hard,” Tsukishima giggled, the momentary contact between teeth and skin driving Kuroo crazy.
> 
> Kuroo hummed and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. “Yeah, I wonder why.”
> 
> The younger man giggled more, all the while reaching to palm Kuroo between his legs, a welcoming initiation that left Kuroo gasping for air. He released Tsukishima to fist the sheets, afraid that he might hurt him from gripping too hard. They had done it too rough last night, and it was too early in the day to let his depthless craving for Tsukishima take over. Having sex with him the first thing in the morning was the last thing Kuroo wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 02 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017 with prompts Breakfast and Bite Marks.  
> 11/11 Beach | Balcony | Breakfast | Bite Marks  
> 

It was the first time that Kuroo had brought anyone to his apartment and let them stay the night. Usually, he’d opt for a hotel instead. He was never serious enough with anyone to let them in his bed. But for Tsukishima, it felt as though he’d been living with Kuroo this whole time. Kuroo couldn’t count all the times he’d jerked off to his imagination of Tsukishima. So it was hard to believe that Tsukishima was sleeping with him in bed, his sunray curls emitting a sweet fragrance when Kuroo sifted his fingers through them.

“Morning…” Tsukishima slurred, snuggling against Kuroo’s bare skin before pushing away in shock, face burning red.

“Good morning,” Kuroo chuckled, removing the blanket from Tsukishima’s face to caress his cheeks as he pulled him closer. “You feeling okay?”

Tsukishima nodded shyly, a gesture that was too much for Kuroo to handle first thing in the morning, his heart hammering out of control when the younger man wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Kuroo’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” The soft vibration of Tsukishima’s lips against Kuroo’s skin made his body tingle.

“For what?”

“Last night…I was unsightly,” Tsukishima mumbled.

Kuroo ran his hands down Tsukishima’s back to press their hips together, feeling a pool of heat in his stomach as he remembered the sight of the blonde completely undone and vulnerable last night. “That’s a debatable statement.”

“Kuroo, you’re hard,” Tsukishima giggled, the momentary contact between teeth and skin driving Kuroo crazy.

Kuroo hummed and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. “Yeah, I wonder why.”

The younger man giggled more, all the while reaching to palm Kuroo between his legs, a welcoming initiation that left Kuroo gasping for air. He released Tsukishima to fist the sheets, afraid that he might hurt him from gripping too hard. They had done it too rough last night, and it was too early in the day to let his depthless craving for Tsukishima take over. Having sex with him the first thing in the morning was the last thing Kuroo wanted to do.

However, the action only encouraged the blonde to challenge that self-restraint. Tsukishima propped himself up on one elbow and slid his other hand through the thin fabric of Kuroo’s boxer-briefs to thumb his throbbing hardness, grazing his nails lightly against the skin, the contact drawing Kuroo’s mouth open and his hips upward. A sudden squeeze sent pleasure jolting up Kuroo’s spine and Tsukishima was rewarded with a growl.

“You did all the work last night…” Tsukishima murmured as he leaned over to trail kisses down Kuroo’s jaw, his hands still steadily stroking his cock. He wasn’t skilled, and that turned Kuroo on because the thought that Tsukishima had probably never given anyone else a hand job…

Kuroo’s thought dissolved when Tsukishima planted an open-mouth kiss on his nipple, circling his soft tongue around it before sucking it. His back arched instinctively as though to offer his chest to the younger man.

“Tsukki...” Kuroo rasped, raising his hand above his head to grab the pillow and barely able to stop his hips from thrusting. “We haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.”

“What do you want to eat?” Tsukishima didn’t hide his amusement as he kissed each dip of Kuroo’s torso, reveling in the body he barely got to touch yesterday. Kuroo had a nice body back then, and now it was more built and sexy. It was hard to believe he had sex multiple times with him last night. Even just looking at Kuroo was enough to make his body heat up in anticipation. “Because...” Tsukishima pursed his lips against the head of Kuroo’s cock.

“Wait, no, no, no—“ 

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulder too late and his willpower for resistance melted away in Tsukishima’s mouth. “Fuck,” Kuroo moaned loudly. Tsukishima’s mouth was so hot and his tongue was so soft and he couldn’t believe he’s receiving a blowjob from Tsukishima Kei. How was Tsukishima so skilled with his tongue? The sensation was unfathomable. 

Kuroo tangled his hands in Tsukishima’s curls, hips thrusting erratically until his heart splattered, and he came into Tsukishima’s mouth.

“What did you want for breakfast?” Tsukishima asked again, the amusement clear in his voice as he sat up, drawing circles on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo looked at him, taking in the image of Tsukishima’s cum covered face. God he was fucking gorgeous.

“Honestly?” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima on top of him, inviting his golden gaze to draw closer until their noses are touching. “You.”

“Then eat me.” 

Tsukishima offered his mouth to Kuroo, easing his tongue in until it melted against Kuroo’s. Their tongues danced lazily as they drank each other’s hums and moans and gasps. Tsukishima threaded his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, pulling him up as he straddled his hips, rubbing his erection against Kuroo’s. 

“Guess the drug hasn’t worn off yet,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Guess not.”

Kuroo slid his hands under the T-shirt he gave Tsukishima, mapping his body again, tracing the dips, feeling his perked buds, trailing up the steady arch of his back before lifting the shirt over his head and consume him. 

“Kuroo...” Tsukishima moaned when Kuroo planted wet kisses up his chest, hovering hot breaths over his nipples without contact. 

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed onto the skin where Tsukishima’s heart was, the diminutive buzz melding with his pulse.

“Don’t play with your food...” Tsukishima groaned and rubbed himself against Kuroo again, the friction between their cocks summoning a sweet sensation to course Kuroo’s body. 

Without delay, Kuroo wrapped his hand around both cocks, stroking steadily as he finally mouthed Tsukishima’s nipple, flicking the perked bud with his tongue, achieving a raspy scream from Tsukishima when he suddenly bit down on it. Tsukishima dug his nails in Kuroo’s back when he bit down again, his body jolting with an unnamable pleasure as he came. 

Before Kuroo could pull away, Tsukishima found his lips and kissed him until Kuroo carried him to the bathroom. Without parting their lips, Kuroo walked them in the bathtub for a hot shower. Tsukishima resisted when Kuroo turned him around, refusing to break the kiss until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Why didn’t you contact me after that?” Tsukishima asked as Kuroo kissed down his back as though to heal all the scrapes from the brick wall last night. “Why did you act as though that never happened?”

Tsukishima’s body was trembling. Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or frustration. He turned the younger man to him, caressing his fave that hid tears in the shower water.

“I don’t know…” Kuroo whispered, running his hands down Tsukishima’s arms to link their fingers. He walked Tsukishima up against the wall so the water wasn’t hitting them. “Maybe I felt guilty. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Tsukishima’s lips quivered. “Do you regret it?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo admitted. “I do.”

Tsukishima pulled his hands away from Kuroo’s and threw a fist at his chest. “That hurts.”

 

It did. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hands and hugged him. 

“Listen Tsukki,” Kuroo said against Tsukishima’s ear. “I regret taking your first time in that moment. It should have been somewhere else. It should have happened at a different time.” He pulled away to look at Tsukishima when he relaxed. “I made you cry. I hurt you, even when I knew you were trying to not let me break. I took advantage of the moment, of your guilt.”

“What about yesterday?” Tsukishima asked, pushing Kuroo’s hand away when he tried to wipe his tears. “What about now?”

“I don’t.” Kuroo smiled. “I don’t regret it at all.” This time, Tsukishima allowed Kuroo to wipe his tears and kiss him. They kissed as though it was the last time they’d be kissing, savoring every part, consuming every touch, breaking the contact of their lips only for Tsukishima to bite down on Kuroo’s neck for having left him all these years, tasting the blood of regret spill down the drain. Kuroo found Tsukishima’s lips again and kissed him until the heat exhausted Tsukishima’s strength. Kuroo carried the blonde out and set him on the bed. “If I’d done it properly last time, we would’ve found each other in bed like this.” 

Tsukishima nodded, pulling Kuroo for a quick peck before whispering. “Thanks for last night.”

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Kuroo handed Tsukishima one of his t-shirts and shorts before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tsukishima took his time dressing, measuring the size difference of Kuroo’s clothes to his. 

When he walked out of the room, Kuroo was setting up the dining table. Tsukishima had never eaten anything Kuroo made before, but by the looks of it, he knew it would be delicious. 

“Eat up, you must be hungry.” Kuroo offered a plate of pancakes. “You like sweets right?”

Maybe Tsukishima was too hungry and got too excited for the strawberry; he didn’t realize how long Kuroo had been gazing at him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he asked, “What?”

“Maybe the drug transferred into me,” Kuroo said and held Tsukishima’s gaze. “I keep getting hard each time I look at you.”

Tsukishima giggled as Kuroo popped a strawberry in his mouth. “Maybe I’ll have to spend the rest of the day taking the drug out.”

Tsukishima walked over to Kuroo’s seat and eased onto his lap to kiss him, wrestling for the remainder of strawberry in Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 mins laate (I have a good excuse) and probably a million grammar issues but I'll fix that later.


	3. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima held his gaze, eyes blaring with amusement. “It’s true.”
> 
> The response got a grin out of Kuroo and his eyebrow lifted in challenge. “Prove it.”
> 
> Tsukishima broke eye contact, his chuckle hanging unnervingly in the air. “How does one prove that they’re gay?” He walked over to Kuroo and cupped his chin, lips grazing his skin. Kuroo’s tongue perked with anticipation as the sweet strawberry flavored candy filled his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 03 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017 with prompts Candy, Cuffs, and Classroom
> 
> Plot? What Plot?

Tsukishima groaned when he heard a loud knocking at the door before it became a desperate pounding. There was only one person who didn’t understand the point Tsukishima’s ‘Out of Office’ sign. No surprise that it’s Kuroo, the new Science teacher, who have been coming here every break of every day this past week. 

“Can’t you read the sign?” Tsukishima snapped the minute he opened the door.

“No, I’m incapable of reading with this headache. Let me in.” Kuroo didn’t leave Tsukishima with much of a choice as he practically squeezed through. He wasn’t as flustered as the first few days. “Besides, the lights are on.”

Tsukishima sighed and locked the door. “So what is it this time?”

Kuroo lifted his hands to show the pink cuffs on his wrists. Tsukishima hadn’t realized how disheveled Kuroo’s already unruly hair was and how crumpled his dress shirt had become since they greeted each other this morning.

“Should’ve asked who,” Tsukishima muttered almost to himself.

Kuroo took in a deep breath. “French teacher.” 

“Wow, even her,” Tsukishima laughed. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, blowing the black strands from his face as he sat down on the bed before he pulled one leg to his chest and rest his face on his knee.

“How is it that you’re unharmed?” Kuroo asked, peering up to Tsukishima with two golden pools of wonder. “You’re attractive.”

The words made Tsukishima smirk. He sat down at his desk, popped a hard candy in his mouth and turned to face Kuroo. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Tsukishima twirled the candy in his mouth and flashed a smile that made it impossible to decipher his intentions. “I’m gay.”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “That works?” 

“That works,” Tsukishima responded casually, rolling the candy in his mouth. 

The science teacher’s laugh subsided and his eyes darkened. “But is it true?”

Tsukishima held his gaze, eyes blaring with amusement. “It’s true.”

The response got a grin out of Kuroo and his eyebrow lifted in challenge. “Prove it.”

Tsukishima broke eye contact, his chuckle hanging unnervingly in the air. “How does one prove that they’re gay?” He walked over to Kuroo and cupped his chin, lips grazing his skin. Kuroo’s tongue perked with anticipation as the sweet strawberry flavored candy filled his mouth. “Am I supposed to prove it by kissing another man?” Tsukishima whispered, ghosting his hot breath over Kuroo’s skin with ever touching his lips. “Or with physical intimacy?” He guided Kuroo’s back to the mattress and pulled his cuffed hands over his head, letting Kuroo’s leg fall back to the floor before he climbed over Kuroo without straddling him. “How do I prove it to you?”

Kuroo’s expression pissed Tsukishima off. The way that lopsided grin curved and the way those heavy-lidded eyes lit up. He was so fucking hot and that pissed Tsukishima off.

“Say Tsukki…” Kuroo’s voice was laced with amusement when he spoke, but what caught Tsukishima’s attention was the tinge of huskiness beneath it all. He caught Tsukishima’s eyes and licked his lips. “Do you have another piece of candy?”

The look on Kuroo’s face was far too obvious and his mouth was an open invitation. Tsukishima leaned down and slid the candy into Kuroo’s mouth with his tongue, the contact of the exchange sending sparks down Tsukishima’s spine. Kuroo closed his mouth on Tsukishima’s tongue, sucking it deeply until Tsukishima returned the favor, letting their tongues wrestle for a candy neither was truly interested in, drinking in the sweet hums, and savoring the taste. 

Tsukishima couldn’t remember when his hips had found Kuroo’s, straddling him until both their erection became too hard to ignore.

“Guess this means…” Kuroo huffed as Tsukishima undid his pants, but didn’t really get to finish his thought before Tsukishima grabbed his cock and stroked it with his nimble fingers, arousing a pleasure Kuroo’s body couldn’t translate properly. “Fuck.” His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned when Tsukishima let go just seconds before he reached climax. 

He could hear Tsukishima shuffling around for something before feeling the warmth of …oh god. Kuroo lifted his head and forced his eyes open to make sure Tsukishima’s was really using his mouth to place the condom on his painfully hard and currently blessed cock. His hips bucked at the sight, back arching at the pleasure. He wanted to fist his hands in Tsukishima’s hair as he ram his cock in his mouth. “Damn it, Tsukki,” Kuroo groaned, realizing that Tsukishima had tied his cuffs so he couldn’t move his arms.

Tsukishima’s sweaty face as he grinned was the last thing Kuroo saw before pleasure took over with Tsukishima riding him on that bed in the school nurse office. The sensation of his insides, the way it wrapped around Kuroo’s cock was unreal. The sound of Tsukishima’s moans made the air clog in Kuroo’s lungs. The flesh that slapped against Kuroo’s was smooth and soft. How Kuroo wanted to feel every part of him with his own hands. 

“Tsukki,” Kuroo panted, catching Tsukishima’s glassy eyes, clouded in lust. The calling of his name was enough for Tsukishima to lean over and kiss him, undoing the buttons on Kuroo’s shirt. Their tongues danced and explored one another until Tsukishima broke the kiss to trail opened mouth kisses down Kuroo’s neck to his chest, swirling his tongue over his perked nipples before sucking it, causing Kuroo’s body to jolt in pain and pleasure and cum into Tsukishima. The younger man spilled onto Kuroo’s stomach with a loud moan.

This was sex with Tsukishima, Kuroo noted to himself. He loved it, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

Tsukishima knew Kuroo wanted more. They both wanted more. But they needed to go find the keys for the cuffs. 

“She should have left already,” Tsukishima said as he looked at the time. It was sunset and on days that Tsukishima had stayed afterschool to finish up his work, she usually left by then.

Kuroo took Tsukishima to the classroom where he was cuffed. Fortunately the keys were there. As soon as Kuroo was released, he pulled Tsukishima in for a deep, sloppy kiss, hiking the younger man up on a desk in the classroom and gripping every part of him that he couldn’t touch earlier. He lifted Tsukishima’s legs onto his shoulders and in one motion, thrust into Tsukishima smoothly. He was still wet from before. Drenched. His precum dripping into Kuroo’s hand as he stroked Tsukishima’s cock. Each thrust, Tsukishima called out Kuroo’s name and asked for more. And more. And more until Kuroo came in him again.

The sun had set by the time they left the school grounds.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said as he piggybacked Tsukishima to the parking lot. “Why don’t you crash my place tonight?”

“I can’t exactly drive home, Kuroo,” Tsukishima responded. Kuroo could make out the consent and walked toward his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late...and will continue to be all week :(


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would’ve been a typical morning for Kuroo, getting up right just before the sun rises to go for his morning jog before hitting the showers. Then, he’d put on one of his semi casual suit that he wears to school as he broils the coffee. And he’d continue to think about his normal routine, but he didn’t particularly care about it. Today wasn’t a typical morning. The defiantly attractive school nurse that had every person in the school honoring his office hour sign was sleeping in his bed. Tsukishima Kei had sex with him yesterday…on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is actually a continuation of the previous chapter "Proof".
> 
> Written for Day 04 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017.  
> Morning Sex and on a desk. 
> 
> 11/13 Desk | Dawn | Dressing Room

It would’ve been a typical morning for Kuroo, getting up right just before the sun rises to go for his morning jog before hitting the showers. Then, he’d put on one of his semi casual suit that he wears to school as he broils the coffee. And he’d continue to think about his normal routine, but he didn’t particularly care about it. Today wasn’t a typical morning. The defiantly attractive school nurse that had every person in the school honoring his office hour sign was sleeping in his bed. Tsukishima Kei had sex with him yesterday…on campus. 

“Good morning Stranger.” Kuroo smiled when Tsukishima opened his eyes, greeting him with a small peck on his lips. Well, at least that was what he intended. 

Tsukishima’s tongue eased into his mouth before he had time to respond. How could Kuroo possibly not welcome the initiation when Tsukishima tasted so good? 

“Really Kuroo?” Tsukishima grunted as he stopped Kuroo’s hands from sliding under his shirt, the huskiness that laced his voice making more than just the hair on Kuroo’s skin stand. “Why are you already so hard?” 

Kuroo grinned wordlessly, quirking his eyebrow as though to say ‘You’re the one kissed me’. Tsukishima managed an eye roll before Kuroo hovered over him. 

“The sun’s not even up yet…” Despite his words, Tsukishima adjusted himself, spreading his legs easily to let Kuroo kneel between him.

“You’re one to talk,” Kuroo commented, obviously amused as he pulled Tsukishima’s boxer off to reveal his half-hard cock. He stroked it to hardness, reveling in the slight squirming Tsukishima tried to hide. “Maybe you should wait for sunrise to cum.”

“That’s if you can wait that long,” Tsukishima quipped, his voice barely maintaining the venom.

“Is that a challenge, Tsukki-sensei?” Kuroo crooned, his cock throbbing as his touch had Tsukishima involuntarily opening and closing his mouth in bliss, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he grabbed the sheets. Tsukishima’s response came as soft moans that drove Kuroo crazy. How he just wanted to shove himself into Tsukishima right now. But no. Oh no. He had a stronger desire for Tsukishima to beg for him. 

Kuroo released his hold on Tsukishima just as the younger man was about to cum, causing Tsukishima to hiss loudly.

“The sun’s not up yet,” Kuroo goaded, taking the extra effort to walk over to his desk and open the curtains. “There’s still a bit of time left, don’t you think?” 

Of course Tsukishima used that time to stroke himself. He had a better chance of relief by touching his own cock than waiting for Kuroo. But he didn’t get very far before Kuroo pinned his hands above his head, letting the painful throbbing rub against his stomach as Kuroo teased his ass with his cock. The pre-cum dripping down to Tsukishima’s entrance made it nearly impossible for Kuroo to not just push through inside him.

“What the hell!” Tsukishima screeched when Kuroo lifted him up and walked to the desk. Tsukishima could tell that Kuroo’s endurance was running low as he pushed him to the desk, his arms planting to the edge for support as Kuroo slid his cock between Tsukishima’s thighs to rub their cocks together. 

“Watch the sunrise,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s nape before kissing up his jawline and grabbing his chin to give him a wet kiss him. 

It was impossible to watch the sunrise. Tsukishima didn’t have his glasses on and was barely able to keep his eyes open with Kuroo’s kissing him, stroking his cock, and teasing his ass. He didn’t even know when Kuroo had gotten the lube, only remember moaning into Kuroo’s mouth when his cold finger slid inside. Tsukishima squirmed with each stretch and curl of Kuroo’s fingers. 

“Almost sunrise, gorgeous,” Kuroo grunted as he leaned forward, pushing Tsukishima down to the desk. Tsukishima hissed when his chest slid against the cold surface just before Kuroo grabbed his hips, allowing him to lift himself up with his elbows. Tsukishima could finally see the brightening sky as the sun began crawling up the horizon. It was sunrise and Kuroo didn’t waste a single second. His hard cock melted into Tsukishima with a smooth thrust. Tsukishima moaned loudly as Kuroo moved inside him, reaching for the deepest parts. It didn’t take long for them both to cum, having seemingly waited hours before the sun appeared. 

“One more,” Kuroo huffed, turning Tsukishima around and lifting him on the desk. 

“Til sunset,” Tsukishima said breathily, pulling Kuroo in for a kiss, dragging his lips between his teeth before sucking on it as he dug his fingernails into Kuroo’s back.

“Guess I’m taking a sick day,” Kuroo chuckled, breaking the kiss to take off his shirt.

“Well you’ll be in good hands,” Tsukishima smiled seductively, opening himself for Kuroo to enter before wrapping his legs tightly around Kuroo’s waist. “After all, I’m a nurse.”

Kuroo sunk into Tsukishima immediately, finding an eager rhythm on the desk, smiling against each other’s lips as Kuroo’s paper fell to the floor, wet, crumpled, and all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking late, I know. 2 days behind now but I'm catching up I swear.


	5. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima doesn’t take the elevator for several reasons. It was usually crowded, it was exceptionally slow, taking close to a minute just to go to the next floor and it could get stuck at any time. He had to be carrying bricks or absolutely desperate to use the elevator. 
> 
> Or, the stairs were blocked. That was the case today.
> 
> Tsukishima couldn’t help but grimace when he saw the new management analyst, Kuroo Tetsuro, waiting in front of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 05 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017. 11/14 Elevator | Free Prompt
> 
> Plot? What plot?

Tsukishima doesn’t take the elevator for several reasons. It was usually crowded, it was exceptionally slow, taking close to a minute just to go to the next floor and it could get stuck at any time. He had to be carrying bricks or absolutely desperate to use the elevator. 

Or, the stairs were blocked. That was the case today.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but grimace when he saw the new management analyst, Kuroo Tetsuro, waiting in front of the elevator. Kuroo didn’t seem like a bad person, probably wasn’t, but Tsukishima didn’t like him for his own personal grudge. They were both candidates for the management position and Tsukishima ultimately wasn’t selected. It didn’t help that Kuroo was exceptionally attractive. Tsukishima had seen him shirtless at the welcome barbeque. The rippling muscles beneath made Tsukishima’s stomach knotted. How he hated the unwelcomed sensations that man evoked in him.

Tsukishima had decided to keep away from the man, staying exceptionally late to avoid encountering him. Yet here he was, standing next to Kuroo waiting for an elevator that was going to take who knows how long to reach them. 

“Hey, heading down?” Kuroo asked, making conversation as the elevator light indicated its current location—Fourteenth Floor.

“Obviously,” Tsukishima responded more irritated than intended, but he couldn’t help it. They were on the top floor and there were thirty floors.

Kuroo laughed, “Of course.” The echo of his laughter hung awkwardly as they continue to stand there, counting the minutes. 

Tsukishima took out his phone to look at the time. 7:52 p.m. Most employees should have already left the building. Why the hell was this guy still here? 

“Say, Tsukishima” Kuroo started again. “Do you know how long it takes to reach the first floor?”

“Forever.” 

His response got Kuroo laughing again. Kuroo turned to face him as he ran his fingers through his black unruly hair. Tsukishima didn’t look back at him, knowing it would do more damage than good.

“You’re hot,” Kuroo suddenly commented. “Did anyone ever tell you that?”

The question caught Tsukishima off-guard and he turned to look at Kuroo. The man was grinning as he scanned Tsukishima’s body before meeting his eyes.

“Oh, so you do have different expressions,” Kuroo said exaggeratedly and moved toward Tsukishima with such swiftness that they were up against the elevator door before there was time to think.

“What are you doing, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima was trying to keep calm, but it was impossible with Kuroo so closely pressed up against him.

“Trying to find out if you hate me, or like me.”

The word made Tsukishima scoff. “Like?”

“Yeah. Like.”

Tsukishima turned to look straight into Kuroo’s eyes. “I hate you.”

“Really?” Kuroo challenged, his breath ghosting Tsukishima’s lips. “We’ll see about that.”

Kuroo’s lips were against Tsukishima’s in seconds and Tsukishima didn’t take long to grab his head. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him in for more, but he could feel Kuroo’s smile against his lips. That pissed him off.

Tsukishima dug his fingers in Kuroo’s scalp and dragged his bottom lip in between his teeth before pushing his tongue in the older man’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled passionately, trying to win over each other, all the while trying to consume as much of their taste.

Tsukishima’s hands were down Kuroo’s pants before he realized, caressing his cock to hardness. Kuroo grunted at the touch, tongue now melting against Tsukishima’s. He leaned in closer, offering up his hips to Tsukishima, sliding an open kiss from his chin to his neck. Kuroo’s groans were Tsukishima’s reward, encouraging him to bring Kuroo to climax. But he hated Kuroo. Why would he do that?

“Taking that route?” Kuroo huffed when Tsukishima released him, somehow maintaining his cool after coming so close to orgasm. Kuroo lifted his head to face Tsukishima and grinned. “Disappointed I’m not begging?”

Tsukishima beamed a smile in response before grabbing Kuroo’s cock again, digging his thumb in the head as the beads of pre-cum formed. It was nice listening to Kuroo’s hard breathing in the silent building. Kuroo’s body tensed up as Tsukishima picked up the speed, pumping Kuroo’s cock until he came in his hands.

But just a hand job wasn’t enough for either. It was Kuroo’s turn to palm Tsukishima, rubbing his cock through his pants, the friction making it painfully hard.   
When Kuroo finally released Tsukishima’s cock from his pants, coaxing the painful throbbing with gentle strokes, the elevator bell sounded.

Tsukishima could have sworn his heart stopped when the door opened behind him. But there was no one in the elevator.

Tsukishima’s back was up against the elevator wall in a heartbeat, letting his pants slide down his legs as Kuroo rubbed their cocks together, listening only to the vulgar sound they made as the pre-cum smeared against each other made. Kuroo’s hot breath against Tsukishima’s neck and his quickening pace was more than Tsukishima could handle and he came with a loud moan, body trembling erratically before falling limp in Kuroo’s arms. 

“We’re only on the twenty-fifth floor,” Kuroo said and turned Tsukishima around to put his cock between his legs. “You done this before?” Tsukishima responded by grinding his ass against it, sending a shiver down Kuroo’s spine. “Are you sure you hate me?” Kuroo laughed, grabbing Tsukishima’s ass cheeks and pressing his cum drenched finger at the entrance.   
It was Tsukishima who moved first, pushing back into Kuroo’s finger. Kuroo’s whole body heated up at the sight of Tsukishima. What had Kuroo been missing in his life? 

“More,” Tsukishima demanded breathily. Slowly, Kuroo’s fingers made themselves inside Tsukishima, stretching and curling as he moaned into the wall.

“You want me?” Kuroo asked, pushing his cock toward Tsukishima’s entrance and only getting a moan in response. He pulled back and slid his cock between Tsukishima’s thighs to rub against his cock instead.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima groaned.

“Yeah?”

“In me.”

“What?”

Tsukishima didn’t beg. If Kuroo thought he would, he was gravely mistaken. Tsukishima turned around and pulled Kuroo for a deep, savoring kiss that made Kuroo melted. His hands ran down Tsukishima’s waist to his thighs, lifting him up to rest on the handle bar. Their moans filled the elevator as Kuroo sunk his cock into Tsukishima, feeling his whole body dissolve more each time he plunged into Tsukishima. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Kuroo breathed into Tsukishima’s neck, “I knew I had to get the position to see you again.” He kissed up Tsukishima’s jaw to his ear. “I liked you the minute I saw you.” Kuroo let Tsukishima sink over him, allowing for his cock to reach the deepest part of Tsukishima before bucking his hips to reach even further. “Do you like me?”

Another hard, deep thrust got Tsukishima to finally utter a soft “yes”, repeating the word more desperately, more passionately, more lovingly with each thrust.

They came several times before the forever of the elevator came to an end. 

Tsukishima rush out embarrassedly toward the bathroom as soon as the doors opened with Kuroo chasing after holding several of his belongings.

“Let me take you home,” Kuroo offered when he caught Tsukishima. 

Well, it wasn’t like Tsukishima didn’t want to let Kuroo take him home anyways. He nodded and allowed Kuroo to carry him to the car.


	6. Two More Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kuroo have phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 06 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017.
> 
> 11/15 Floor | Furniture | Frustration

Tsukishima wasn’t expecting to see a photo of him getting rammed in the ass by Kuroo when he got on the train and looked at his text. His whole face burned up in embarrassment and a bit of anger as he looked around, feeling a bit of relief that no one was near to see the content on his phone. He was going to kill Kuroo when he sees him again, which wouldn’t be for another two days since he was on a business trip.

Kuroo sent another text of his own cock with the caption “I miss you”. This time, Tsukishima could feel the pool of heat in his stomach and he shifted uncomfortably before texting back.

_T: I’m in the train._   
_K: How long?_   
_T: 10 mins._   
_K: That’s too long. Let me hear your voice._   
_T: There’s no bathroom in this train._

Kuroo sent a picture of himself stroking himself. He was desperate and that desperation turned Tsukishima on, the heat in his stomach now rushing to his cock. Tsukishima glanced around to make sure no one was looking and recorded a short clip of him sucking in his bottom lip and biting it, letting out a low prolonged heavy sigh that could be easily dismissed out of context before whispering Kuroo’s name. His thumb lingered over the send button as he’d never thought he would ever do such a thing in public.

A picture of Kuroo’s cum stained cock and hand was the response when Tsukishima sent the video. Was 10 minutes over yet?

Tsukishima got up to stand by the door as soon as the announcements were made, wasting no time to rush out the sliding doors. He finally understood why people would rush up the stairs instead of the escalator, understood why some people run into the ticket gates before it even opened. He was shamelessly running out of the train station as Kuroo called, the raspy sound of his after-coming voice through his wireless earphones was more than enough to send waves of goosebumps coursing through his body.

“Are you drunk?” Tsukishima asked when Kuroo face-timed him, glad that he was in the comfort of his home to let his face melt at the sight of Kuroo’s needy expression behind his sweaty hair.

“I wish,” Kuroo responded with a half grunt, half chuckle.

Tsukishima checked the time and took off his blazer before sitting on the couch. “Where are you?”

“Back at the hotel.” Kuroo was barely maintaining his cool as Tsukishima took off his tie. “Tsukki, I want to watch you strip down.” Tsukishima knew he wasn’t just stating his desires, he was asking Tsukishima to do it.  
Tsukishima had never touched himself outside of the bedroom and bathroom, but he wasn’t clean and there wasn’t a convenient location to set the phone down so Kuroo could see him. He quickly ran to the bedroom to grab a bottle of lube before placing the camera on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Can you see?” Tsukishima asked, adjusting the phone so it captured his whole body on the couch.

“Yeah,” Kuroo responded. “Now, strip for me.”

Tsukishima slowly undid his button, unconsciously moving with rhythm of the song Kuroo had playing on the other line. Kuroo’s heavy breathing and intense gaze through the phone made Tsukishima’s body burn up even as the room was cold. He pulled his undershirt over his head, getting a low, welcoming growl from Kuroo.

“Open your legs, Tsukki. Let me see,” Kuroo encouraged when Tsukishima unbuckled his belt. Hearing his voice so close in his ears made it seem almost as though Kuroo was really there with him. Tsukishima spread his legs easily, listening to Kuroo’s instructions, noting the raspy sigh when Tsukishima’s cock peeked through as he unzipped his pants. He slid his pants and boxer brief off, using his shirt to cover the couch before sitting back down.

“Lift your legs up,” Kuroo practically begged. “Show me where you want me.”

The desperation in Kuroo’s voice made the hair on Tsukishima’s skin stand. He poured some lube in the dip of his stomach, dipping his fingers in the pool of coldness and ran his hands down his chest, brushing over his perked nipples before moving his hands to touch his half hard cock, stroking it to hardness. Then, he moved one hand under his thigh, massaging his fingers at the entrance.

“Put your fingers in,” Kuroo breathed heavily.

Tsukishima did, letting first one finger, and then two sink deep into him. He hadn’t done this for a while, not since he started dating Kuroo. How long had it been? But they had sex so often, just Kuroo’s words were enough for his ass to open up in anticipation. Tsukishima’s mouth opened in pleasure. He still knew his own good spots.

“Moan for me, Tsukki,” Kuroo rasped on the other line. “Tsukki...”

Tsukishima looked at the screen. Kuroo had set the phone down so he could touch himself as he watch Tsukishima. His shirt was off, cock hard in his hand, and face dripping in sweat. God he was gorgeous. Tsukishima wished Kuroo was there to kiss his lonely lips, suck his hard nipples, and ram his cock deep into him to fuck him up.

“Kuroo...” Tsukishima moaned, imagining Kuroo inside him as he pumped his fingers into himself, legs opening up wider, hips bucking, toes curling at the edge of the couch. “You’re so hard.”

“I love the way you wrap around me, Tsukki,” Kuroo continued with Tsukishima, lifting his hips up as he tightened his grip around his cock. “So tight,” he grunted, his breathing growing frantic with his movements. “I can’t stop my hips.”

“Don’t stop, Kuroo,” Tsukishima whimpered repeatedly, picking up his speed to match Kuroo’s as he stroked his cock and fingered himself.

“I’m coming, I’m coming...”

They both came at the same time, their thick cum spilling over as they fell limp, feeling a twinge of incompleteness without the other’s body there next to them.

“When I come home, I’m gonna fuck you everywhere in that house...” Kuroo whispered. “On that couch, on the floor, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, and so many times in our bedroom.”

Tsukishima smiled, letting a soft hum escape so Kuroo could hear his agreement. He wiped himself with his shirt and grabbed the phone. Kuroo wasn’t looking at the screen. He had his head resting on the couch, staring up to the ceiling but he was hard again, probably sexually starved as he had been gone for 2 weeks. Even Tsukishima was starting to feel it after a week, so knowing Kuroo, it’d been too long.

Tsukishima slid off the couch to set the phone so that the camera captured his whole body on the floor. He got on all fours, legs still trembling just coming and he rested his head on the floor while lifting his ass as though Kuroo was there behind him. “Like this?” Tsukishima asked, drawing Kuroo’s attention to the phone again. Kuroo’s growl was hard to miss.

“Fuck, Tsukki,” Kuroo hissed, grabbing the phone. “Come closer.”

Tsukishima crawled toward the phone, his closeness making it seem as though he was hovering over Kuroo. Tsukishima could see Kuroo’s face filled with hunger, licking his lips as Tsukishima’s sweating chest and hard nipples took the screen.

“Fuck me here,” Kuroo demanded with a throaty moan. “Ride me.”

Tsukishima moved himself as though Kuroo was in him, creating a rhythm that matched his. “Take me deeper Kuroo. Deeper,” Tsukishima breathed heavily, remembering the sensation of Kuroo’s hardness in him. He grabbed his cock and massaged his ass, wishing Kuroo was really there to thrust into him.

It didn’t take long for them to come again, moaning loudly at their climax.

“I miss you,” Kuroo said softly.

“Me too.”

“I wish I was there to clean you up and take you to bed.”

Tsukishima smiled weakly. “Two more days.”

When Kuroo leaned over to set his phone down, Tsukishima could see that he was still hard. It just wasn’t enough, especially when they’re bodies are so used to the skin contact.

“Want to go in the kitchen?” Tsukishima offered, but Kuroo declined.

“I’ll hit the showers for this. You go wash up too, Tsukki,” Kuroo told him.

Tsukishima did as he was told before calling Kuroo again when he was in bed.

“Did you think of me often?”

“Every minute of the day Tsukki,” Kuroo said, the smack of his lips with each word made Tsukishima squirm in embarrassment.

“I do too, Kuroo.”

“Get a good night’s rest, okay?”

Tsukishima wanted to stay on the line longer with Kuroo, but it was late and they both had a busy schedule ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking late, but better late than never. Here's a rather hot chapter. Now to work on the two last prompts.


	7. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima could write a whole novel if he were to recount why he was riding Kuroo in a hotel wearing nothing but a pantyhose, garters and gold stockings. In fact, he’d tell you the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 07 KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017.
> 
> 11/16 Gold | Garter | Game 
> 
> Plot? What plot?

Tsukishima could write a whole novel if he were to recount why he was riding Kuroo in a hotel wearing nothing but a pantyhose, garters and gold stockings. In fact, he’d tell you the prologue.  
It started about 2 hours ago. Should it have been a typical day, Tsukishima would have been able to avoid the activity in general. But it wasn’t. Akaashi had asked him to drop him off at Bokuto’s company celebration. The celebration was held at a hotel a few blocks away from their office so he didn’t mind.  
Dropping off became accompanying Akaashi when Bokuto came out to greet them, dragging Tsukishima out of the car at the entrance, insisting he stay for a while as a valet driver took his only escape away.  
It was only a company celebration, Tsukishima told himself. At the most, he’s be sitting awkwardly at a table of food. Except that wasn’t what awaited him.  
It was a more informal party with focus on games and social activities. The only tables were for the finger food, sweets, and drinks against the wall. There were game booths for different departments that upon participation, the employee or guest’s name would be entered into a raffle in addition to winning prizes.   
Tsukishima lost Akaashi in seconds, and it was his mistake to walk toward any person with black hair. The man was much too tall to be Akaashi, but before he could turn away, he was caught.  
“Hi Kuroo,” Tsukishima beamed. He’d forgotten that Kuroo worked here as well. “Have you seen Akaashi or Bokuto?”  
“No, but what brings you here, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked before finishing his drink. He was beautiful to a fault, spoke like a siren’s song and Tsukishima needed to stay away from him because he almost gave in to this man twice. But he was trouble. Tsukishima knew he would be in trouble if this man took him.  
“I was just dropping off Akaashi and was about to leave...”   
Kuroo’s arm was around Tsukishima’s shoulders before he could finish his statement. Fuck.  
“Play a few games with me before you go,” Kuroo suggested. “I need to make up for my two losses to you last time.” Kuroo flicked his hair, testing Tsukishima’s determination to leave with his wink. “Best three out of five games, that’s 7 minutes at most. Think you can handle that?”  
Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow. “If I win?”  
“You go home,” Kuroo smirked. “If I win, you stay and listen to whatever I say.”  
“What makes you think I’d stay to play games with you?”  
Tsukishima really shouldn’t have asked. Kuroo pulled out his phone. “Hey Lev, Tsukki’s drunk so can you hold the keys until tomorrow? Yeah, that’s his car. Park it next to mines.”  
Kuroo had a skill in goading Tsukishima, but this was the first time he did more than just talk. It could’ve been a bluff, but Tsukishima was already walking to the first booth before he could stop himself.  
“Stack it Up, huh?” Kuroo grinned when he got to Tsukishima. “Winner gets to decide the next game.”  
Tsukishima won the first two games, but lost the third.   
“Pennyhose, really?” Tsukishima judged. He had generally avoided this game whenever he was at parties. It just wasn’t a game he was interested in.  
“They’re giving free stockings and pantyhose to participants!” Kuroo justified, as though that was something he needed.  
The employee handed them both a pantyhose with pennies at the bottom. Kuroo was exceptionally skilled, deftly grabbing the pennies as the timer stopped. Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo was into pantyhose. He peered at Kuroo, unintentionally catching his eyes. Kuroo’s lips curved into a mischievious grin, showing just enough of his teeth for Tsukishima to see his tongue gliding across them as he brought his pantyhose wrapped hand close to his mouth.  
Tsukishima’s stomach clenched. He needed to win the next game.  
“For our final game, let’s play this one.” Kuroo pointed to the booth at the far corner. It was Twister. This was the same game that almost got him the first time.  
As Tsukishima’s luck would have it today, thirty seconds in and Kuroo was already on top of Tsukishima. He wasn’t shy about his intentions either, grinding into Tsukishima’s ass.   
“Can you not?” Tsukishima hissed, reaching for the yellow dot, trying to find a way out from under Kuroo.   
“You know how this game gets,” Kuroo whispered, his voice clearly amused. “It’s not on purpose.”  
They must have been at the game for a while because his arms and legs were giving out. He had been so focused on the dots he didn’t realize he’d crawled out from under Kuroo. The only problem now was that his head was in front of Kuroo’s crotch, the bulge twitching and obvious. A teasing thrust from Kuroo was enough to make Tsukishima lose his composure and fall forward. On. Kuroo’s. Crotch.  
Tsukishima chose not to remember the awkward exchanges between the three of them afterward.   
“Let’s grab a drink,” Kuroo offered, taking Tsukishima’s hand to make sure he doesn’t run off.   
Fortunately, no one was around the drinking table. Kuroo gave Tsukishima wine, the alcohol that they both needed.  
“I was lying about the car thing,” Kuroo confessed and released his hold on Tsukishima’s hand. “I just wanted to be with you for a while.” He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the floor as he leaned on the table. “You can go home.”  
“I will,” Tsukishima said with no hesitation. He could see the disappointment in Kuroo’s face and he wished that wouldn’t be enough to stop him. But it was. “But first...” Tsukishima walked in front of Kuroo, pressing his hips against Kuroo’s as he placed his cup down on the table. “Let’s take care of this.”  
“I have a room,” Kuroo heaved, grinding into Tsukishima until the latter pulled away.  
To Tsukishima’s surprise, Kuroo was still courteous even in desperation. He thought Kuroo would just push himself onto him, groping wherever there was flesh. He thought Kuroo was the type of person that just went after a person for their own sexual relief and pleasure without thinking about the party.  
How wrong Tsukishima was and he was glad he was wrong.  
Before Kuroo locked the door to the hotel room, he asked Tsukishima again, “Are you sure about this? You can go home.”  
Tsukishima nodded and let Kuroo caress his face, the touch so lovingly tender as his mouth hovered over Tsukishima’s, their noses rubbing against each other.  
“Are you going to kiss me?” Tsukishima whispered, their lips grazing lightly with each word.  
“Yeah.”  
Kuroo’s lips were soft against Tsukishima’s, pressing gently. His kisses were chaste and patient, waiting for Tsukishima to welcome him before parting his lips. Their tongues melted against each other as their kisses turned more passionate and needy. Tsukishima had dreamt of this moment too many times, letting his tongue dance with Kuroo’s, exploring his mouth, running his fingers through his midnight strands, and drinking in his hums.  
Tsukishima was the first to move, walking Kuroo toward the bed as he unbuttoned Kuroo’s shirt before unbuckling his belt. Kuroo was still unbuttoning Tsukishima’s shirt when the latter touched his cock, getting a low growled out of him.   
Tsukishima broke the kiss to push Kuroo on the bed. He got on his knees and crawled between Kuroo’s legs to kiss his hard cock. Kuroo didn’t hold back his moans as Tsukishima swirled his tongue around his member before taking him into his mouth. Kuroo came immediately, grabbing Tsukishima’s head to pull him away so he wouldn’t drink the cum. But Tsukishima had other ideas. He sucked Kuroo harder, sensation of Tsukishima’s mouth driving Kuroo insane.  
Without letting Kuroo recover, Tsukishima climbed onto Kuroo to rub their cocks together, the contact sending jolts of pleasure through Kuroo. Of course, Kuroo wasn’t just going to let Tsukishima get his way.  
Kuroo pulled Tsukishima to the mattress and rolled on top of him. Tsukishima’s grin mirrored Kuroo’s, and they both knew what was happening next. Kuroo lifted Tsukishima’s legs to his shoulders, kissing his inner thighs before sucking hard enough to redden the skin. He ghosted his breath over Tsukishima’s cock, but didn’t touch it. Instead, he pulled away from Tsukishima completely.  
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima whimpered at Kuroo’s absense. He could hear Kuroo shuffling around, maybe grabbing a condom, and lube if he carried that around.  
Kuroo’s hands were on his feet. Pantyhose. Tsukishima laughed lightly as Kuroo slid the pantyhose on him, smoothing his hands up and down Tsukishima’s legs before slipping the gold stockings on with the garters.   
“Gorgeous,” Kuroo whispered when he pulled back, gazing longingly at Tsukishima.  
Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s legs again, ripping holes through the pantyhose with his teeth before taking Tsukishima’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Tsukishima screamed at the contact. Kuroo worked magic with his tongue, swirling and licking, before sucking Tsukishima deeply. Tsukishima dug his fingers in Kuroo’s scalp as he came into Kuroo’s mouth, toes curling, chest heaving.  
Kuroo used the cum that spilled out as lube as he massaged Tsukishima’s entrance.  
“You touched here before?” Kuroo asked, his hot breath brushing against Tsukishima’s cock and ass. “It seems to be welcoming me.”  
“Of course,” Tsukishima grunted when Kuroo massaged around the entrance again, spreading his legs wider and offering his ass to Kuroo.  
Kuroo’s fingers slid in easily, each addition causing Tsukishima to squirm as he moaned Kuroo’s name. Kuroo’s cock harded again as he pumped his fingers inside Tsukishima, wanting to enter him. He dug his fingers deep into Tsukishima, spreading and curling them in preparation.  
“Are you gonna put it in or not?” Tsukishima whined when Kuroo stood up and rubbed his cock at the entrance.  
“I was going to,” Kuroo huffed, breaking the contact between Tsukishima’s and his cock. “But, I didn’t bring a condom.”   
“What?” Tsukishima’s voice was more desperate now that Kuroo pulled away completely, again.  
Tsukishima groaned and got up, dug through his wallet from a condom, ripping the aluminum and pushing Kuroo back on the mattress so he could slide the condom on with his mouth. Tsukishima didn’t have the patience to wait for Kuroo and climbed onto his lap, his cock throbbing against the flat of Kuroo’s perfect stomach. Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s cock, reveling in the moan Kuroo elicited, and rubbed his ass to the head.  
“Tsukki...” Kuroo’s voice was barely audible as Tsukishima took in his whole cock, squeezing him tightly.   
Kuroo felt so good inside Tsukishima, the hard throbbing was unimaginable. The sensation made Tsukishima’s whole body melt in pleasure. It felt better each time he moved. But the best feeling was when Kuroo began thrusting into him, picking up the speed as they both reached climax.  
Tsukishima found Kuroo’s lips and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue through to wrestle with Kuroo’s, and running his hands up Kuroo’s chest to touch his nipples. He wanted all of Kuroo. He always had.  
Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo changed their position, laying Tsukishima back on the bed so he’d have more control thrusting into him.  
“I’m coming,” Kuroo grunted when their lips parted, his hips bucking uncontrollably until he spilled into Tsukishima.  
“Wait...” Tsukishima whimpered when Kuroo turned him over, lifting his ass to Kuroo’s cock, and grabbing one leg. Kuroo took in the scent of Tsukshima’s leg through stocking, his hot breath seeping through to make Tsukishima’s skin tingle. In one fluid thrust, he was in Tsukishima again, pounding into him feverishly, Tsukishima pushing back into his thrusts as he moaned into the mattress. Garters and stockings were really Kuroo’s thing. He couldn’t get enough of looking at Tsukishima’s back, his ass, and the garter and stocking that embellished his legs.  
After coming again, Kuroo took off the garter and stock with his mouth, kissing Tsukishima all over. They had sex one more time before they both cooled down.  
“Sorry I was a bit rough,” Kuroo apologized as he wiped Tsukishima’s whole body with some warm towels. “I couldn’t hold back.”  
Tsukishima lifted his hand Kuroo’s face, caressing his cheek. “I liked it.” He smiled. “I like you.”  
“Me too,“ Kuroo said, holding Tsukishima’s hand. He leaned over to give Tsukishima a lingering kiss. “I liked you from the first time.”


	8. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo comes home to the best birthday surprise in progress and has lots of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! After two weeks, it is here! The last chapter for KuroTsuki R18 Week on prompt Happy Birthday Kuroo.
> 
> I tried to incorporate as much of the other prompts as possible, but it wasn't really possible. So here's absolute porn. KuroTsuki sex is all you're going to get.

Kuroo couldn’t help but completely harden when he got to the door of his bedroom late afternoon on his 25th birthday. Bless his work place for letting him out early today and bless his desperate soul for giving Tsukishima his apartment keys a few weeks back. He felt like he’d suddenly came down with a fever, breaking out in cold sweat with shivers penetrating his skin and heat searing through his veins at the sight of Tsukishima. Kuroo adjusted his tie and sports jacket before silently stepping back to hide in the shadow of the dark hallway.

The red rays that seeped through the curtains in the room beamed directly on Kuroo’s bed that was now embellished in gold comforters and rose petals. There, Tsukishima was on all fours, back curved with his ass toward the door and wearing nothing but a long, black sheer robe. A sweet moan strung with Kuroo’s name hung in the room as he inserted something into himself. Fuck. The pool of heat in Kuroo’s stomach, now an ocean of hormone raged his body to seep through the painful straining in his pants. Tsukishima was touching himself. Kuroo gulped in the sight as he unbuckled his belt, heart hammering with Tsukishima’s rhythm in bed, knees buckling when the younger man begged for more, coming so close to climax at the sound of Tsukishima’s desperate whimpers that Kuroo had never heard in the few times they’ve had sex.

But Tsukishima stopped, a breathy groan as he sat up. Kuroo wasn’t sure why, but he hid behind the door, listening to the heavy breaths and the rustling of the Tsukishima’s robe against the bed. Kuroo hadn’t noticed earlier, but he could make out soft music playing in the room. Maybe that was why Tsukishima didn’t hear him coming in the house.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kuroo peered back in the room. Tsukishima was standing at the edge of the bed, one foot propped on the mattress as he poured some body oil in his hands and applied it on his skin. Kuroo’s stomach clenched and his cock throbbed as he watched Tsukishima took his time massaging his legs with the oil, the gentle caress from his ankle up his calf made Kuroo’s fingers ache in envy. He wanted to touch Tsukishima. The sweet scent of the oil when the robe fell from Tsukishima’s shoulder as he turned to massage there was an invitation Kuroo almost gave in to. He peeled his eyes away from Tsukishima at the vibration of his phone. It was several happy birthday texts. Akaashi’s ‘happy birthday photo shoot’ was particularly…provoking. Kuroo nearly came when he opened the text and had to rush to the bathroom.

He looked at the picture Akaashi sent again. Tsukishima was sprawled on the bed with his hands cuffed to the bed, his dress shirt unbuttoned, belts unbuckled, pants unzipped, and a growing erection behind boxer briefs. Kuroo couldn’t bet his soul on it, but he could have sworn that was the same outfit Tsukishima wore when they first had sex after drinking too much.

 _Photo-shoot!?_ Kuroo texted back. He wasn’t sure if he should feel thankful or angry. Before Akaashi responded, he received several texts from Tsukishima. This time, Kuroo actually had to take off his tie and strip down to his white tee. It was a picture of Tsukishima wearing only a pink apron as he lay on the dining table, one leg up invitingly. The picture caption wrote, “Missed you this morning”. Kuroo’s eyes didn't miss the whip cream on Tsukishima’s chest, nor the erection beneath the apron. If Kuroo remembered correctly, that was the apron Kuroo wore the morning after their first time. As though to help jog his memory, the next picture was Tsukishima wearing Kuroo’s pajama tee, looking down at the camera with his nipples showing through the loosened neck. But, Kuroo didn’t have much time to reminisce. His hard cock was throbbing painfully now, needing to be touched and well, Tsukishima was providing him with exclusive contents. He took in a deep breath and continued to scroll to the next picture, coming before he could grab his cock. He didn’t think he needed Tsukishima in lace and pumps until now. The younger man had his back to the camera with legs spread apart as he squat, back curved to push his ass out. Kuroo’s cock twitched and hardened again at the thought of having Tsukishima dance up against him in those pumps and inserting himself through that lace underwear into him. Kuroo’s body was burning up now, heart hammering desperately. He wanted to fuck Tsukishima now.

Kuroo got out of the bathroom, abandoning his clothes on the floor. He could hear Tsukishima moaning again. Oh, the sweet moans were drugging Kuroo in a high. He walked to the bedroom with the intention of being notice. Tsukishima was on the bed again, still wearing the sheer robe as he kneeled with one hand on his hard cock and the other on a dildo. The younger man wasn’t wearing his glasses and had his eyes closed as he worked his tongue on the toy, licking, sucking, and kissing passionately. Kuroo wondered how Tsukishima’s tongue would feel against his cock right now. His heart raged each time Tsukishima called his name, goose bumps crawling in waves across his skin. Kuroo walked to the bed, committing to watching Tsukishima until he was done. But that commitment went out the window when Tsukishima got on his back and moved the dildo to his entrance.

Kuroo leaned over and hiked Tsukishima’s legs up on his shoulders, causing Tsukishima yelp in surprise. The resistance and fear in his eyes immediately disappeared and turned to embarrassment when Tsukishima realized that it was Kuroo.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Kuroo teased as he ghosted his hot breath down Tsukishima’s cock to his ass. “Hm?”

When Tsukishima didn’t answer, Kuroo licked his entrance, feeling it twitch in invitation. He moved his tongue away toward Tsukishima’s thighs, making a wet trail along both sides before pressing his tongue on the head of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima squirmed, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s neck for more.

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima heaved without eye contact. “When did you get back?”

“Hmm…” Kuroo hummed against Tsukishima’s cock and kissed down to his entrance again. “When you put something in here.” Kuroo inserted his tongue through the entrance, feeling Tsukishima tightened around his tongue as he gasped.

“Why…didn’t--” Tsukishima’s voice hitched when Kuroo thrust his tongue deeper. “You say anything?”

“Too sexy…” Kuroo said and placed Tsukishima’s legs back on the bed. “I wanted to see you come all the way.” He climbed into bed and positioned his cock at Tsukishima’s entrance.

“Not yet,” Tsukishima pulled away from Kuroo and sat up.

“You say that, but you’re hard, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, slightly baffled as what just happened.

“Did you see the pictures?” Tsukishima asked. “All of them?”

“No…I only saw some,” Kuroo admitted, looking around for his phone. “Do you want me to look at all of them?”

Tsukishima nodded shyly, covering his face. “I wanted you to see it before you came back…”

Kuroo hadn’t noticed, but Tsukishima’s skin had words tattooed all over. His skin was also flushed pink. He was probably a bit drunk.

“Why don’t we look together? I wanted to ask you about those anyways.” Kuroo said, crawling over to Tsukishima to kiss him gently. “But, can we take care of these first?” Kuroo rubbed their cocks together.

Upon Tsukishima’s nodded, Kuroo grabbed both cocks and stroked them to instant climax as he kissed Tsukishima deeply. Tsukishima crawl between Kuroo’s legs to sit against him so they could look through the pictures. Kuroo saw the last text first, in which Tsukishima asked Kuroo which one he liked best and that for Kuroo’s birthday today, Tsukishima would wear it for him. The text made Kuroo smile. He dipped his head and kissed Tsukishima.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

In the first picture that Kuroo left off on, Tsukishima was wearing only his boxer-briefs as he lie on the floor with yogurt spread across his chest. The thought of licking the yogurt off of Tsukishima was enough rouse his cock again. The next one, Tsukishima was kneeling in the bathtub with chest up against the wall, the bubbles climbing up his thighs, barely hiding his erection. Tsukishima’s shouldered tensed as Kuroo’s cock hardened against his back.

“How were these taken?” Kuroo breathed down Tsukishima’s neck, scrolling to the next picture where Tsukishima was sitting on the floor licking an ice cream cone, the cream dripping down his neck to his bare chest. Kuroo adjusted himself, his cock throbbing now. “Was it just you and Akaashi?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Bokuto was there too.” That answer got Kuroo to nibble at Tsukishima’s earlobe. Kuroo scrolled to the next picture and involuntarily bucked his hips. Tsukishima was on all fours in a playboy bunny outfit with a carrot in his mouth, looking into the camera. “But, he didn’t see me,” Tsukishima chuckled as he smoothed his hand over Kuroo’s leg, visibly happy with Kuroo’s reaction to the photo. “Just Akaashi.”

“Why was Bokuto there then?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“The photo shoot was too…sensual so Akaashi needed relief.”

Tsukishima wasn’t kidding. The next photo was of Tsukishima in nothing but tights in bed, followed with Tsukishima wearing angel wings with laced panties.

“That’s my kind of doctor. I didn’t know you had a dildo,” Kuroo commented when he scrolled to the picture of Tsukishima wearing only boxers and a white coat and kissing a dildo in front of the camera while pressing a stethoscope to it.

“Akaashi bought me one…” Tsukishima explained. “And that is also the last photo taken by him…”

“You took the rest?”

Knowing that Tsukishima took the rest gave Kuroo a sense of relief. He couldn’t believe Akaashi got to see so many sides of Tsukishima before Kuroo did. He was jealous, but thankful. But mainly jealous.

The remaining pictures included Tsukishima eating an apple, wearing nothing but a loosely knitted sweater, wearing nothing but kneepads, and wearing a school girl sailor uniform before the black sheer robe Kuroo chanced upon.

“You’re dripping, Kuroo…” Tsukishima mumbled and took his phone away from Kuroo’s hands.

“Yeah,” Kuroo responded with a grin.

“Which one was…your favorite?”

Kuroo could see Tsukishima’s ears burning up. He was incredibly embarrassed about the photo shoot. Kuroo wondered how many times he had to jerk off just to be able to take these pictures for him.

“All of them.” Kuroo kissed down Tsukishima’s neck.

“So…what do you want?”

“Well, sounding like that,” Kuroo turned Tsukishima around and nibbled his bottom lip. “I wanna eat you up.”

“Not if I eat you first,” Tsukishima purred as he climbed onto Kuroo’s lap. 

“Mm, aggressive,” Kuroo commented approvingly when Tsukishima pushed him down on the mattress.

“Does that turn you on?” Tsukishima bit the hem of Kuroo’s shirt and dragged it to Kuroo’s chin, his hands trailing up his rippling back muscles with the t-shirt.

“Hell yeah,” Kuroo huffed, grinding his throbbing cock against Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mirrored Kuroo’s grin and dragged his ass down hard against Kuroo’s erection. The raw contact sent electric sizzling throughout Kuroo’s body.

“Kuroo, how do you want to eat me?” Tsukishima asked as he kissed Kuroo, grabbing his cock and smearing the pre-cum over the full length.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kuroo murmured as he lifted his hand to untie the ribbon of Tsukishima’s black sheer robe, letting it fall down to drape his lower back. Kuroo ran his hands up Tsukishima’s ribs to thumb his nipples, achieving a soft moan from him. “However you want me to.”

Tsukishima took Kuroo’s whole length into him easily. He had been preparing himself all day, touching himself in Kuroo’s absence. But now, he had the real person beneath him.

“Yes, Kuroo, yes…” Tsukishima chanted as Kuroo thrust into him, creating a steady rhythm.

“You’re squeezing so tight, Tsukki,” Kuroo groaned. “Missed me that much?”

Tsukishima leaned over to kiss Kuroo, pushing his tongue to wrestle with Kuroo’s. “I wanted you to be the one taking my pictures,” Tsukishima said when he broke the kiss. “With that hot gaze all over my body.”

“Don’t worry,” Kuroo huffed as he rolled on top of Tsukishima and pounded deep into him. “I intend on remaking that photo shoot.” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s phone. “Starting with this outfit.” Kuroo filmed as he filled Tsukishima with his cum, capturing the sweet moans. But, ah, where was that desperate whimper from earlier? He wanted to hear that sound.

Kuroo took off the robe and kissed down Tsukishima’s torso before sucking at all the tattoos on his body. He’d seen these edible tattoos somewhere before and never thought he’d be consuming them off of Tsukishima’s body. There were several, but the ones that Kuroo paid most attention to were the ones on Tsukishima’s inner thighs and the one below his belly.

Kuroo turned Tsukishima around to kiss his back and rub their cocks together. Tsukishima spread his legs welcomingly, lifting his ass to Kuroo. But Kuroo didn’t touch him there and pulled away instead. He shuffled around the room, looking for the costumes Tsukishima had and found a box hidden at the corner of the room. He could hear Tsukishima beginning to whimper in desperation, calling Kuroo’s name weakly before his body fell limp and he sprawled on the bed.

“You called?” Kuroo eased between Tsukishima’s legs, rough enough so that their flesh of his hips and Tsukishima’s ass slapped audibly without truly connecting.  He did it again, getting a groan out of Tsukishima as he leaned down to place the bunny ears on Tsukishima’s head and cuffing the younger man’s hands before he could remove it. Tsukishima moaned into the mattress, lifting his ass into the Kuroo’s hips, the curve of his cheeks like honey, so smooth and sweet against him. Tsukishima trembled at the contact, the hair on his skin standing as Kuroo pressed his torso against the curve of his back, rubbing Tsukishima’s hardened  nipples as his cock throbbed between his ass cheeks. He planted wet kisses along Tsukishima’s neck, humming softly with the song in the room that had been long forgotten. Kuroo’s breath faltered when Tsukishima circled his ass into Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo pulled back and rolled Tsukishima over, watching him squirm on his back, cock swelling hard and dripping as he groaned in frustration when  Kuroo pinned his feet down on the mattress. “Need me?” 

“Don’t I always?” Tsukishima responded with a sweet smile. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets, arching his back to offer up his chest as he rolled his hips into the bed, widening the gap between his thighs. “Need you here?” Tsukishima purred, his mouth opening in bliss as though he was taking in Kuroo’s length. He lifted his hips upward, circling it slowly in the air before thrusting it in an angle that made Kuroo’s heart trip and stomach knot. 

Tsukishima really knew how to get what he wanted. Kuroo grinned and dipped his head down to lick Tsukishima’s entrance before thrusting into him. Tsukishima moaned loudly, tangling his cuffed hands in Kuroo’s hair and shoving him in deeper.

Kuroo worked his tongue in Tsukishima until the latter started bucking his hips uncontrollably, nearing climax. 

“I need you in me Kuroo,” Tsukishima whimpered when Kuroo pulled his tongue out. “Now!”

Kuroo grinned.  That was the desperate plea he’d been wanting to hear. He leaned down to kiss Tsukishima’s cock, peering up to drink in the sight of Tsukishima’s melting expression with the bunny ears. “You’re fucking sexy.” In one fluid motion, he thrust his full length into Tsukishima, reveling in the tightness and his broken scream. Kuroo mouth Tsukishima’s nipple, sucking and nibbling as he picked up the pace, pounding into Tsukishima until he came before immediately lifting Tsukishima up on his hips and fucking him against the window under the full moon.

“Happy Birthday Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured as he kissed Kuroo, sucking on his tongue before nibbling his bottom lip. “Happy birthday.”

Tsukishima fell limp in Kuroo’s arms after they came. Kuroo carried him to bed, laying him on the rose petals, watching him glow with the golden sheet under the moonlight.

“Aren’t I the best present ever?” Tsukishima whispered barely opening his eyes.

“The best.”

“You’re taking the picture now?”

“Why not?” Kuroo commented as he snapped multiple shots of Tsukishima naked, cum-filled, and unraveled in bed. He opened Tsukishima’s legs, running his hand up his half-hard cock. “Doesn’t it turn you on?”

Tsukishima smiled weakly. “You turn me on, Kuroo...” He raised his cuffed hands over his head, cock growing hard. “And you’re filming me...”

“What did you put in your ass earlier, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, zooming the camera into his ass. “Moaning my name as you fingered yourself...” Kuroo licked his finger and rubbed it against Tsukishima’s entrance.

Tsukishima’s cheeks reddened, his cock throbbed, and his ass twitched when Kuroo showed him a remote control. 

“Where is it?” 

“You know where it is.”

Yes, Kuroo did. It was on the desk. Not one, but two. He got some bandaids and taped it to Tsukishima’s nipples. 

“Going all out today?” Tsukishima asked.

“You’re ready for it.”

“Fantasy sex,” Tsukishima chuckled when Kuroo uncuffed his hands and gave him the school girl uniform. Kuroo set his phone on the desk and put on the white coat and stethoscope before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Ride me, babe,” Kuroo said as he wore Tsukishima’s glasses.

“You’re a bad school nurse, Kuroo-sensei,” Tsukishima said as he eased in Kuroo’s lap, lifting the skirt so their cocks were touching. 

“You’re a bad student,” Kuroo lifted the sailor uniform shirt, offering the hem to Tsukishima’s mouth before leaving his tongue up the dips of his torso. 

“What do you do to bad students, sensei?” 

Kuroo smirked pressed the switch, causing Tsukishima’s body to jolt at the vibrations on his nipples. Tsukishima bucked himself against Kuroo, moaning sweetly as the older man squeezed his ass cheek beneath the skirt. 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo in for a long, savoring kiss, taking the glasses from him and wear again. Kuroo kneaded his ass cheek before tossing him on the bed again. 

“Rough,” Tsukishima rasped and spread his legs easily for Kuroo.

“Your heart has a lot to say,” Kuroo said as he placed the stethoscope on Tsukishima’s chest.

“It’s the vibrators.” Tsukishima hooked his leg around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him close.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Take them off and maybe you can compare.”

Kuroo laughed and switched off the vibrators, listening to Tsukishima’s rapid heart rate as he peeled the bandaids off with his teeth and mouthed his nipples.

“Sounds the same,” Kuroo murmured with Tsukishima’s nipple still in his mouth. “You hungry, Tsukki?” He swirled his tongue around Tsukishima’s perked bud before alternating between flicking it and sucking hard. “Feed me?”

Before Tsukishima could respond, Kuroo pressed the vibrator at Tsukishima’s entrance and switched it on. The younger man squirmed, whining ‘no’s’ all the while accepting the toy easily. Kuroo thrust it in and out of Tsukishima, creating a steady rhythm before using his fingers to push it deep into Tsukishima, tying the extended string to Tsukishima’s thigh.

“Cake in the fridge,” Tsukishima grunted as Kuroo hoisted him up and carried him to the kitchen, placing him on the dining table with legs splayed open. Kuroo didn’t grab the cake though. He took out the extra strawberries and frosting instead, scooping a spoonful of the frosting and smearing it on Tsukishima’s inner thighs before licking it clean. Tsukishima sat up and pushed Kuroo onto a chair. “I’ll feed you.”

Tsukishima fed a strawberry to Kuroo as he climbed on his lap before putting some frosting in his mouth and kissing him. Before breaking the kiss, Tsukishima reached for more frosting to spread down Kuroo’s neck and chest. He licked the cream off of Kuroo, humming satisfyingly when Kuroo grabbed his thighs, pulling at the string of the vibrator. He fed Kuroo another strawberry with his mouth as he grabbed Kuroo’s hard cock and placed it at his wet entrance. He could feel Kuroo smiling against him as the vibrator fell between his legs and he took Kuroo’s whole length again. The hot, squeezing, wetness of Tsukishima sucked at Kuroo’s cock and it was hard to think about anything but thrust for more. His hips bucked with a mind of its own as Kuroo brought the vibrator to Tsukishima’s cock, pressing it to the head as he pumped Tsukishima’s thickness.

Tsukishima trembled and bit down on Kuroo’s neck at the extreme pleasure as he came, Kuroo coming shortly after as the tightness and sweet pain of Tsukishima’s bite. They remain connected even after coming, kissing each other deeply and savoring the taste.

“Enough for today?” Kuroo whispered, trailing tender kisses along Tsukishima’s cheeks before rubbing their noses together.

“Up to you,” Tsukishima breathed and peered into Kuroo’s eyes with his gold ones. “It’s _your_ birthday.”

“It’s late and you’re exhausted.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. “I’ll wash you.”

“You mean you’ll fuck me in the bathroom?” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Can’t say I won’t,” Kuroo said with a grin and lifted Tsukishima up. “I’ll clean you in places you can’t reach.”

“Then we can eat the cake I baked for you.”

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima kissed Kuroo again, softly. “Happy birthday, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing much more than intended for this because I just wanted to write all the porn I could since I'll be taking a break from explicit sex writing for a while. There were a few more sex scenes I wanted to write, like in the bathroom and balcony, but whatever. Tsukki's body can't take that much. He'd been touching himself all day anyways.
> 
> Cheers to end of KuroTsuki R18 Week 2017! And this might be my last fic of the year...who knows.


End file.
